Boys R Us
by craziikat
Summary: The Pretty Committee deals with life without each other. More drama? More schemes? Opposite of no! My first fan fiction! Please R&R! Disclaimer: I do nawt own the clique!
1. Profiles

Ex-best friends forever?

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE **

**Massie Block: **Needs a new clique, ay-sap and she has a few candidates in mind! After losing her friends, minus Claire. Massie needs something to send her alpha-status threw the roof. Which is why she's going to find the absolute _perfect _date for her ultra-fabulous exclusive party that's going to prove to not only herself but to the rest of the world that she is completely over Derrick Harrington. Or is she?

**Alicia Rivera: **Out of the Pretty Committee ah-gain, ugh. Could life be any worse? Olivia is smothering her and what happens when Josh is falling for a two familiar blonde beauties? She needs Massie Block! But is she willing to take her back? At least she's still captain of her ah-mazing x10 cheer squad…for now.

**Claire Lyons: **_Ehmagawd, _could life get any better? She's Cam Fisher's loyal girlfriend, beta to Massie Block, her best friend. But will she lose that all, all because of one little secret. Will Claire tell _anyone _about her 'Dirty Little Secret' or will everyone have to find out the hard way?

**Dylan Marvil: **Life is perfect for this marvil-icious redhead! Until now. What happens when her hawt x100 boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, loses his popularity and his interest in Dylan? Will Massie let her back in the Pretty Committee? Or is she out for life?

**Kristen Gregory: **With New Best friend, Layne Abeley. She's actually happy with herself. She can dress any way she wants, go anywhere she wants and she loves being care-free. But when Layne brings up Dempsey, will Kristen lose her New Best Friend faster then you can say backstabber? Or will she go running to her ex-best friend, Massie Block for advice.

**THE BRIARWOOD SOCCER BOYS**

**Derrick Harrington: **Enjoying his relationship with Dylan Marvil, until he meets a new hottie and might just leave Dylan in the dust. But will this new girl remind him of Block and how much he needs her?

**Cam Fisher: **His picture perfect relationship with Claire is slipping. She's not telling him something and he won't rest until he finds out what it is. But when he does will he break up with Claire? Or love her unconditionally no matter what?

**Josh Hotz: **Alicia who? Josh seems to be falling for two different girls, while he's dating Alicia. Will he ditch this Ralph Lauren loving Spanish beauty or forget he even thought about dating these mystery girls.

**Chris Plovert: **All his "boyz" are dealing with some dating drama except him and Kemp. That leaves them free to go "girl shopping" or is he really just trying to hide his feelings for one specific burpalicious redhead?

**Kemp Hurley: **Him and Chris are living the good life and dating all the girls they can. But can Kemp hide his feelings for Derrick's girl? Or will he pounce at the opportunity to kiss the marvil-icious redhead.

**Everyone is losing and making friends in the Clique Boys "R" Us: The only harder thing then getting in…is staying in. **

**I heart you! **

**R&R **


	2. News Looks & New Enimies

The Block Estate

Massie's Bedroom

Sunday, October 10

7:01 PM

"Who _are _you?" Claire Lyons shrieked, "You look, fabulous,"

"I know I do," Massie Block smirked, kicking up her Prada heel and posed.

"And what's up with your room?" Claire traveled around, picking up knick knacks.

"Feng shui," Massie joked, and truthfully responded when Claire's blonde eyebrows knitted together.

"I re-decorated," Massie explained, "New look, New every thing,"

"Well, I love it," Claire gushed, playing with a colorful scarf.

Massie examined herself in her full length mirror.

She had, had Jakkob go all out with her hair. It was currently pulled into a tight bun, with chopsticks placed perfectly in it. But, she had her old but pretty carmel highlights and a whole _new_ hair color. She'd had her hair cut, and donated to some fundraiser. It was layered fabulously, and shoulder length and now it was darkened to a bolder color of brown, similar to her old style but it was more gorgeous. Her favorite part though, was the single mauve streak that hung beside her earlobe.

"I should go," Claire decided, "Todd might need help with homework, and unfortuenently, my parents dubbed me to help him,"

"That stinks," Massie snorted, "See you tomorrow,"

"Totally," Claire confirmed, grabbing the golden knob.

"Wait," Massie held out her palm, "Are you friends with Alicia, Kristen or Dylan?"

Claire bit her lip.

Massie breathed, if she lost Claire she'd have no one. Dylan ditched her for Derrington, Kristen ditched her for Layne, and finally, Alicia ditched her for a _cheerleading squad_. Yep, that's right. Her 'so called' loyal beta, ditched her for a bunch of pom-pom shaking cheerleaders. How rude, is _that_?

"No, I'm not friends with them," Claire sighed.

Massie inhaled, and exhaled, yoga style.

"Bye," Claire giggled, skipping out.

"Done, Done, and Done," Massie recited, tapping a message in her Palm Pilot.

"The first member of my un-formed clique, is confirmed," Massie grinned.

**************

Body Alive Dance Studio

Studio Room: 14

Sunday, October 10

7:15 PM

Alicia Rivera, was enraged.

She was getting their final dance routine of the day, all wrong.

"Step, _then, _turn," Olga Vila, a dance teacher, scolded, "Alicia, Get it right,"

"Sorry," Alicia muttered, "I'm just, stressed,"

"Why?" Ginny Jenkins skipped by, doing the routine perfectly.

"Well, I can't say, but, I've had a rough weekend," Alicia began.

"Alicia, This isn't therapy," Olga cried, "It's dance,"

Every dancer in the studio, giggled.

"Excuse me," A voice appeared, dimming the laughter.

"Yes?" Olga turned, and raised her dark brows.

"I'm Brooklyn, Brooklyn Heart,"

Olga automatically began clapping, touching her heart and sighed.

"I'd like to welcome, France's most dedicated dancer, Brooklyn Heart," Olga sighed.

"Well, I do take dancing very seriously," She sauntered into the studio, like she owned the place.

"I heard Brooklyn's been in _ten _dancing competitions, and won all of them," Ginny hissed in Alicia's ear.

"Oh," Alicia managed to say, was this girl really going to suddenly take over her turf?

"Brooklyn, as a new addition to our dance team, we welcome you, with open arms," Olga cheered.

Brooklyn sashayed towards Alicia, and smirked. "Thanks, Owlga,"

"It's Olga, not Owl-ga," Alicia huffed.

"Oh, it's my bloody accent, ever since I competed in Britain, their magnificent accents just stayed glued to me," Brooklyn slapped her perfectly zitless forehead. "Sorry,"

"No prob," Ginny squealed, "I'm Ginny,"

Brooklyn nodded, and simply ignored Ginny.

"I'm Alicia Rivera," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Daughter of Len Rivera? Famous lawyer? Beta to Massie Block? Hooked with Josh Hotz?" Brooklyn cocked her head.

"Stalker," Alicia scoffed. "And you got 3 out of 4 correct, Good Job, gold sticker for you,"

"You got 0 out 1 wrong, I'm not a stalker, I'm the ultimate gossip queen," Brooklyn corrected.

"Let's run the routine again," Olga snapped.

"Too bad, you can't rehearse with us," Alicia barked.

"Actually, I can, I pick up dance routines easily. It's like learning to ball change, it's so easy, you only need to preview it once," Brooklyn shrugged.

Alicia slightly gasped, it took her 2 weeks to learn a perfect ball change.

Maybe this girl _is _a threat?

**Like it? R&R**

**Wrote a sort of long chappy cuz' I heart y'all**

**Thanks3 **


	3. Old Friends, New Friends

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Hallway

Monday, October 11

8:34 AM

Massie ran her silver polished nails through her side bangs, and smirked. "Alicia, Dylan and Kristen, are so going to be shocked when they see me,"

"Everyone will be," Claire clipped her bangs back, with a navy clip. "You're so toned, and pretty,"

"It's the yoga," Massie sighed.

"I think I'm going to sign up for this yoga, it works wonders for your body," Claire gasped.

"Ha," Massie chuckled. "Hey, here comes the wannabes,"

"Probably here to compliment you," Claire giggled.

"I hope so," Massie shrugged.

"M_ass_ie," Alicia stressed the last letter.

"Oh, Claire, look," Massie pointed her slim finger towards the Spanish Beauty, "It's Alicia Rivers,"

"Rivers?" Olivia Ryan, Alicia's accomplice asked.

"Don't listen to them," Alicia snapped. "My last name is River_a,_"

"Oh," Olivia sighed.

"So, I hear you don't have a clique, a queen bee without a royal court, just leaves you to be dubbed with the wannabes," Alicia laughed freely, probably thinking that Massie was majorly offended.

Well, she thought wrong.

"Alicia, don't worry, I'm still the alpha. And in this kingdom, you're the village idiot, " Massie snapped, "By the way, are you a turkey?"

"No," Alicia muttered.

"Then why are you filled with stuffing?" Massie laughed, and pointed to Alicia's chest.

Alicia gasped. She had added a few bits of cotton, just for support. But obviously, she needed more then just a couple balls of cotton to help her survive this heated battle.

"You stuff?" Olivia cried, attracting a crowd to surround them.

"Alicia stuffs?" Someone peeped from the crowd.

"No," Alicia scoffed, "Massie's just jealous, obviously,"

"Alicia, you are so immature, why don't you just grow up, and realize that you'll _never_ be alpha," Massie sighed, "It's so sad, some losers these days are just so clingy,"

Massie flipped her hair, and let out a sigh.

"Mass, I'm sorry," Alicia tried.

"Are you a One Republic Song?" Massie barked.

Claire laughed, knowing the punch-line to this.

"Mass, please," Alicia lowered her voice.

"Because, it's too late to apoligize," Massie laughed.

"Nice one," Claire exchanged a high-five with Massie.

The bell sounded, sending everyone scattering away. Laughing about Alicia's new stuffing scandal.

"Let's go Liv," Alicia commanded.

"Fine," Olivia groaned, "Bye," She waved to Claire and Massie.

"Toodles," Claire giggled, "Their friendship will be over in 3 days,"

"I gives them 1 day and 10 hours," Massie nodded.

"I give them 15 minutes," Claire laughed.

Massie chuckled. "See you at lunch, table 18,"

"Like always," Claire agreed, and sauntered away.

Massie smirked, life without the Pretty Committee is glam, so much freedom, but still, she has her alpha-status to worry about.

Once an alpha, always an alpha, hopefully.

*************

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Room D456, Creative Arts Class

Monday, October 11

9:45 AM

"Welcome to Creative Arts Class," Ms. Denn announced, "Since this a newly added class, we're all clueless, and we need help,"

"Wow," Massie muttered, and slipped her hand into her Marc Jacobs tote, and retrived her phone.

**MASSIE: I'm in Creative Art Class, [CACS] Boring x100**

**CLAIRE: Ha! I'm in Math, fun x10**

**MASSIE: Cough, Cough *Nerd***

**CLAIRE: White' n' Nerdy For Life**

Massie let out a giggle, and sunk in her seat. Hiding her phone behind her BCBG blouse covered back.

"Miss. Block, I presume? Please, pay attention," Ms. Denn softly spoke.

"Yes, Ms. Denn," Massie nodded, and continued to text.

**MASSIE: Just got in trouble, ahhh : [ See you lunch?**

**CLAIRE: Mmm : ) **

Massie hid her phone, back in her tote. And sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and a tall, skinny girl with bouncy blonde curls, waltzed in.

"Brooklyn Hart?" Ms. Denn asked.

"For chiz," She responded. "I'll find a seat, please continue," She ordered.

Suprisingly, the teacher obeyed.

"How alpha," Massie muttered.

Maybe she can join her un-formed clique, she'd be perfect.

A sudden thud, jolted Massie out of her thoughts.

"Can I sit here?" Brooklyn asked, already cozy in her seat.

"Whatevs," Massie examined her cuticles.

"Oh, my, cute, Did you get your nails done at La Pearl?" Brooklyn whispered.

Massie cocked her head, "Yeah, like, no one knows about that place, I just discorverd it,"

"Same, I just moved here from France. To continue my love of dancing, I go to Body Alive," Brooklyn smiled.

Massie smiled, this girl is a definete for her clique. "I'm Massie Block,"

"Alpha of the Pretty Committee, Derrick Harrington's lover?" Brooklyn raised her brows.

"Lemme guess, you're the ultimate gossip queen?" Massie whisper-giggled.

"Exactly, Did I do good?" Brooklyn asked.

"You got 0 out of 2 correct, I'm the ex-alpha of the Pretty Committee, and ex-girlfriend to that butt-shaking idiot, Derrick Harrington," Massie groaned.

"You have no clique?" Brooklyn acted mock-worried.

"No, I'm searching for more 'mature' and 'fabulous' recruites," Massie explained.

"Find anyone?" Brooklyn flipped her hair.

"Maybe," Massie shrugged, "Hey, you should sit with me at lunch today,"

"Really?" Brooklyn whisper-squealed.

"Totally, I sit with Claire Lyons, my current best friend, table 18, meet me there?" Massie arranged the plans.

"Tootise Rolls," Brooklyn agreed.

"What?" Massie asked, now she was the confused one.

"I mean Totally, I have these weird terms," Brooklyn giggled.

"They're cool," Massie nodded.

Second member of her un-formed clique, confirmed.

**Like it? R&R**

**Few questions:**

**Do you like Brooklyn?**

**Should she have a rivalry with Claire for Massie's friendship?**

**Thx3 **


	4. Lists & Love

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

Room P206, Math Class

Monday, October 11

9:48 AM

Dylan Marvil sunk in her seat.

She quiestly ripped out a fresh sheet of notebook paper, and continued to make a list.

How to Get Back into the Pretty Committee

It was mandatory, that she gets back in. If she didn't, she'd be labeled an LBR, A-lister cuties will reject her, even though she has the ah-dorable x10 Derrick Harrington as her boyfriend, and she'll be a nobody. So, getting back into the PC was her current life goal.

How to Get Back into the Pretty Committee

Ask Massie for forgivness (Alicia tried that this morning, didn't work out so well)

Get over it, and hope Massie realizes without Dylan Marvil life isn't completed. (She's Massie _Block _the girl who can make a comeback faster then Brittney Spears)

Get her a segment of the _Daily Grind _she'd luh-ve the fame !Might just work : )!

Backstage tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert?! (Maybbee : | )

Suddenly, Dylan heard a whisper-giggle.

Claire was texting away, giggling. Probably texting Massie.

Dylan rolled her eyes, remembering when she was the envied one.

Bzz..Bzz

Dylan grasped her phone.

**DERRICK: Love U sit table 16 w. me & the boyz at lunch?**

**DYLAN: Of coursee ; ) lve U **

Dylan smirked, at least she has the most popular boy in school as her boyfriend.

Maybe life _isn't _that bad, She thought to herself, continuing her list.

**Too short, I know. **

**I need 10 reviews b4 continuing.**

**Questions::**

**Should Dylan get into the new PC?**

**Should Kristen make a cooler clique w/ Layne? (It'd be coed and she would be Massie's bggest competition)**

**Should Alicia be sent to a forgein dnc school for a week and then Josh goes out w. Brooklyn while she'z gone?**

**  
What do you think of these parings:**

**MassieXDerrington**

**BrooklynXJosh**

**KempXKristen**

**DylanXPlovert**

**AliciaXAdam---Adam's new **

**LayneXDempsey **

**?? Whaddya think?! **

**R&R thx x3**


	5. My unofficial beta

Briarwood Octavian Country Day School

The Green Cafe

Monday, October 11

12:30 PM

"Where is she?" Claire snapped to herself, sitting at Table 18 alone.

"Hi Claire," Alicia squealed, "What's up? Can I sit?"

"Actually, Massie's sitting here with me," Claire barked, "And I'm not so sure she'll be happy if she sees you sitting here,"

"Ugh," Alicia scoffed.

"Ehmagod," Olivia stood beside Alicia, "Massie's new hairstyle is wicked cute, I didn't notice it at first, but it is so ah-mazing,"

"I know right?" Claire agreed, "She got it, professionally done,"

"Whatevs," Alicia whispered.

"Hey Kuh-Laire," Massie came skipping over, arms hooked with some bubbly blonde.

"Hi Mass, who's this?" Claire questioned.

"This is Brooklyn, or as I like to call her, Brookie," Massie giggled.

"Oh, my, familiar, It's Alicia," Brooklyn squealed, "Hi Leesh,"

"Oh," Alicia snorted, "It's you,"

"You know her?" Olivia, Claire, and Massie gasped.

"Duh, we dance together," Brooklyn said.

"Leesh," Kristen Gregory jogged over, "Hi,"

"Um, don't talk to me, LBR," Alicia snorted again.

"Um, last time I checked, you were the LBR," Kristen snapped.

"Ehmagod, these LBR's are ah-nnoying x100, let's sit," Massie commanded.

"Kay," Brooklyn chirped, "You must be Claire,"

"Yeah," Claire smiled, "I'm Massie's _best _friend, _and _her beta,"

"Actually, you're nawt my awff-icial beta," Massie pointed.

"Oh," Claire lowered her gaze.

"Um, Olivia, Alicia, and Kristen, one question," Massie snapped.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Are you all a pair of boobs?" Massie asked.

"No," Alicia responded for them all, wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Then stop hanging around," Massie laughed, high-fiving Brooklyn and Claire.

"That is Brilliant," Brooklyn commented, as Kristen, Olivia, and Alicia huffed away.

"But sadly, they'll be back," Claire sighed.

"And when they're back, we'll be armed and ready," Massie raised a brow.

"Girls," Massie began, "Be ready, for the biggest clique war of your life,"

"I was born for this," Brooklyn joked, "So what do we have to do?"

"Find 2 more clique members, then destroy Ahh-licia, Kristen, and Dylan,"

"Ahh-licia? I love that," Claire laughed.

"Same," Brooklyn agreed.

"Ehmagod," Claire peeped, "Allie-Rose Singer's cousin just moved here, she can be in our clique,"

"Yeah," Massie raised a finger, "Done, Done, and Done,"

"My old pal, Nini Blake, is moving here tomorrow," Brooklyn shrugged.

"The Nini Blake?!" Claire mouthed.

"The runway model, Nini Blake?!" Massie gasped.

"Mhm," Brooklyn smirked.

"Totally, Done, Done, and Done," Massie high-fived Brookyln.

"I bet Alicia's going to ruined when we're done with her," Claire laughed.

Brooklyn hummed, agreeing.

"Let's get some lattes, and screw that bitch," Massie giggled.

**Like it? Loathe it? I'm doing Alicia's house next, where she finds a clique.**

**But I need 6 reviews, I ignored my whole review thing to make this chappy tho.**

**Anyywayy feedback puh-leasee! Andd more questions::**

***Should Nini be spanish?**

***Should the Witty Committee enter a game show? LAWL my friend gave me this idea**

***Should Derrick break up w/ Dylan in the next TWO chappys?**

***More ideas are welcome.**

**Thx x3**

**R&R**


	6. Olivia found a clique

The Rivera Estate

Alicia's Bedroom

Monday, October 11

3:55 PM

Alicia looked through her walk in closet, looking for something extremely fabulous to wear. If she wanted to be alpha, she needed to _look _alpha. Meaning, no more Ralph Lauren, no more being predictable. Secretly, she ah-dored Massie's new look and would be all over it. And she'd even seen a bunch of wannabes complimenting her, instead of everyone _hating _her, everyone loves her. So, Alicia would have to take her down, one step at a time.

Alicia's phone rang. It was a text from Olivia.

**Olivia: Heyy Leesh ; ) Guess what? Found someone for our neww clique**

Alicia whisper-squealed, then tamed herself. What if this person wasn't alpha material? Let's hope so, 'cause Massie's already found a new, alpha recruit for her clique, meaning Alicia would have to find someone who was alpha x100.

**Alicia: Name?**

**Olivia: Lana & Alana, transferred 4rom LSOA [Lily's School of Art]**

**Alicia: Ehmagod, really?**

**Olivia: Seriously...No joke**

**Alicia: ??? You meet them**

**Olivia: Starbucks, our orders got mixed up then Lana spazzed out and Alana offered me to sit w/ them since I accidently paid for both their drinks..how nicee : )**

**Alicia: We don't want nice people, we need mean, snobby, bitches**

**Olivia: Oh, don't worry Leesh. Alana and Lana are the definition of mean, snobby and they practically created the word bitchy**

**Alicia: Perf : p Wen's their first day at BOCD?!**

**Olivia: 2morrow**

**Alicia: Email me there aderesses, we'll pick them up KK**

**Olivia: jst told them : o their wicked excited 2 meat you**

Alicia giggled, just like Olivia to incorrectly spell the word meet and mix it up with the word meat.

**Alicia: KK ; ) Bii **

Now that was done, time to get back to a real problem, her outfit.

35 outfits later, she settled for a Marc Jacobs sundress paired with Stella McCarthy wedges, it was completly unpredictable and something Massie would openly wear.

_Done, Done, and Done _Alicia smirked, applying on some more manjo lip gloss.

**I'll do a little bit of Kristen nextt then Dylan and Derrick**

**Like it? Loathe it?**

**  
I need MORE reviews, I'm getting some from my only loyal fans (Heart you guys)**

**Please, tell peeps to read it or I might just quit the story ... **

**[Working on a new PC Story, updates on it soon] **


	7. Dune's A' Coming

The Abeley House

Layne's Room

Monday, October 11

4:55 PM

"Oh, my, gosh, Timmy Horton _totally _picked his nose today," Kristen Gregory chuckled, falling onto Layne's worn out bed.

"Probably looking for some gold," Layne giggled, pretending to pick her nose.

Kristen shook with supressed laughter, Layne Abeley is _ah-mazing x100,_ she's funny, smart, nice, and creative. She's nothing like Massie Blech, she's even better. Maybe being a 'LBR' is better then being popular, Kristen smiled to herself.

A knock appeared on Layne's white door, "Come in," Layne called.

"Question," Chris Abeley, Layne's hot brother, questioned, busting through the door. "Like the shirt?"

He wore a Hollister shirt that read: Huntington Beach, and was tight, showing off his abs and muscular figure.

"I j'adore it," Kristen squealed, "9.4,"

"Massie-chist much?" Layne raised an eyebrow, "_Well I j'adore it too," _Layne mimmicked Kristen.

"Um thanks," Chris chuckled.

"What's the special occasion?" Layne asked.

"Brett Dewly's throwing a party, it's going to be awesome," Chris cried, "On Saturday,"

"Ehmagawd, He throws the best parties, I'll be there," Kristen exclaimed.

"You can get into a _Brett Dewly _exclusive party?" Layne gasped, "Take me with you,"

"Oh wait," Kristen groaned, "I'm nawt friends with Massie Blech anymore, meaning no A-list parties, whoo-hoo,"

"Well, peace," Chris sighed.

"Do you miss Massie? 'Cuz you do know I'm better then her right?!" Layne hastily cried, "I could be alpha if I wanted to, I just never try, Kristen don't leave me-"

Kristen cut her off, "I'm not leaving you,"

Kristen sighed, Massie was way more fun than this.

"You're vibrating," Layne pointed out.

Kristen slid her hands in her floor length skirt pocket, now that she's an 'LBR' clothes, and style didn't matter.

**DUNE: Miss me? Coming to Westchester 2 go 2 school, major surfing injury : [ **

**KRISTEN: Ehmagawd, I totally missed you babe : ) See you then, Heart you**

**DUNE: Pcee..**

Kristen squealed, "Dune's coming,"

"That hottie?!" Layne high-fived Kristen, "He is totally wrapped around your finger,"

"Life is _good,_" Kristen sighed, but it'd be better _with _Massie.

*********

**Next chappy will be at school whre Dylington ends...It's the most dramatic chappy so far...**

**In need of 6 more reviews**

**Questions:**

**NiniXDune ??**

**or**

**NiniXDune's new friend: James **

**Anndd..**

**Massie's new clique name: The Fantastic Four**

**Massie second new clique name: The Super Women **

**Massie's third new clique name: The Chic Clique**

**Vote Onee... x3 THX **


	8. Soccer Fights & Breaking Up

Briarwood-Octaivian Country Day

Physical Education

Tuesday, October 12

11:33 AM

Massie retired to the bench, sitting with Claire. "Volleyball, is tiring,"

"I hear ya," Claire hummed, watching the remaining players thrust the ball across the net.

"So," Massie sighed, "I was thinking of our new _clique _name last night,"

"Ooo," Claire ditched her water and turned to Massie, "Do tell,"

"The Fantastic Four, or The Super Women, _or _The Chic Clique," Massie recited.

"I adore them all," Claire squealed, "How about we let Nini and Brooklyn choose, since they're new and all,"

"Ehmagawd," Massie slapped her zitless forehead, "Nini's coming today,"

"I know, I'm so excited," Claire cried.

"Same," Massie agreed, "Our clique just might be finalized by today,"

"So, let me get this straight: After we 'finalize' our clique, it's war?" Claire raised an eyebrow.

"The biggest clique war of your effing life," Massie smirked.

"I hope so," Claire sighed.

"Lyons, Block, if your not playing, run the mile, or play soccer with Coach Dawn," Coach Miller barked.

"Ew," Massie scrunched her nose, "Jogging is so not my thing, but we _did _play a bit soccer last year,"

"Yeah, and then we got kicked out by the coach," Claire chuckled at the memory.

"Too bad," Massie tugged Claire's gym shirt, "We're playing,"

They skipped outside to see Derrick, Josh, Cam, Plovert, Kemp, Kristen, Insane Layne, Dylan, Duh-livia, and Ew-licia fighting about something, "Ew, let's go crash their little 'game'," Massie commanded.

Claire ran after Massie, panting. "Wait up,"

"You're worse then Alicia," Massie giggled, she came up behind Dylan who was holding the ball and fighting with Kemp, she grab it, pushed Dylan and dribbled across the field.

"Hey," Dylan cried, "Come back, Assie,"

Massie continued dribbling, _I hate Dylan, I hate Alicia, and I hate Kristen _She grimaced, kicking the ball into the net. The soccer ball couldn't handle the force of her mighty kick, and it broke right through the net. Massie gasped, "What did I do?"

"She's a fricken soccer star, like Beckham but, she's a girl," Plovert cried, "A _hot _girl,"

"Thanks," Massie shrugged, "I just kicked him, simple as that,"

"Mass," Claire came running to her, "That was ah-mazing,"

"Ah-mazing job, Mass," Alicia squealed.

"Don't talk to me Ew-licia," Massie snapped.

"Sorry," Alicia muttered.

"Massie, Sick kick," Derrick cheered.

"Yeah, your awesome," Josh agred.

"You should be the captain for the Sirens," Kemp cheered along.

"_Hey,_I'm the captain," Kristen exclaimed.

"Yeah, a bad captain at that," Dylan snapped.

"Claire, I haven't talked to you in forev," Layne hugged Claire, who grimaced.

Massie glared at Claire, and Claire nodded slowly.

Claire swung out of the hug, and slammed Layne to the ground.

"I can not believe you're listening to that hoe Massie Blech," Layne wiped grass off her face.

"Hoe's before _Bro's_" Claire smirked. **(A/N: Bro's = Brothers, Like she's calling Layne a boy)**

"Don't do that," Kristen shoved Claire, who shoved back.

"Cat fight," Cam muttered, hiding behind Derrick.

"Meow," Derrick purred.

Massie giggled, "Go Claire,"

"Shut up," Olivia snapped.

Masise gasped, and shoved Olivia who giggled crazily.

"Pretty Stars," Olivia slurred.

"Ehmagod, you didn't" Alicia barked, and kicked Massie.

"Ouch," Massie yelped.

"Mass, you ok?" Derrick ran to her.

"Don't touch her," Dylan shoved Derrick, making Massie fall on her butt.

"_Dylan, I don't like, never did! Leave me alone! I love __**Massie Block**_and I want to be your _friend, nothing _more, _WE'RE OVER," _Derrick screeched.

...

Everything went silent, not even a whisper, or murmur.

"You _love _me?" Massie whispered.

"Lyons, Marvil, Rivera, Block, and Gregory," Coach Dawn announced, "You should be expelled, fighting isn't allowed at BOCD, Prinipal Nowwwwwwwwwwww!"

Massie's eyes widened, and tears began streaking down her face.

Not because she was in may-jor trouble, but because Derrick Harrington _loved _her, and that's all she needed to get her through the day.

**Bad chappy, I might quit the story.**

**What should happen next?! **


End file.
